legacy_of_discord_17fandomcom-20200214-history
Icefire Field
Icefire Field is a PvP game mode. Is the site of production of Wildsouls: win - 3000 for loss of 1500 souls. In this mode, two teams of five players face each other. Each team has its own crystal, which must be destroyed by the other team. But not so simple! Heroes practically do not cause damage to the crystal and therefore they need to call monsters that will go to the enemy crystal and break it. Of course, at the same time the heroes must defend their crystal from the attack of enemy monsters! But if it's still not hard enough for you, then don't worry — there are two control points on the field that originally belong to both teams, respectively. If both control points are captured by the same team for a certain period of time, the monster boss fighting on the side of the control points invaders will appear on the map. It is more difficult to kill such a boss, so he can cause a lot of damage to the enemy crystal. To call the monsters that will destroy the enemy crystal, you need to kill the monsters that are in a certain point of the map. After killing monsters, you call on your side of the destroyer, which goes to the enemy crystal from the altar, located in the center of the map. If the destroyer dies, then after a certain period of time he will be reborn and go back to the enemy crystal. Thus, just constantly kill the enemy destroyers will not work — they will become more and more, they will be constantly reborn and eventually capture your crystal. To call the boss-destroyer, you need to capture both control points-for this your character must be on them for a certain period of time, not allowing the enemy to pick up the point back. Boss-destroyer goes to the enemy crystal from the point between the crystals, but from the edge of the map, not in its center. Thus, this great destroyer not only threatens enemies with its abilities, but also distracts them from protecting the crystal from monsters. Capture control points, by the way, is also made from the edge of the map — the opposite of which is the boss. The game ends at the moment when one of the crystals is destroyed — and in this case the team with the whole crystal wins — or 10 minutes after the start. If the game is over because of the time limit, the team that kills more monsters and enemy heroes wins. How can you behave in this mode? Править Note that the key to victory lies primarily in the proper distribution of roles between team members. You need to understand that on your and the enemy side there are five heroes who can fight against monsters or among themselves and at the same time move on the mirror map-three-line. Thus, the behavior of commands can be as follows: Attempt to kill enemy heroes Править Heroes can try to get together and kill enemy heroes, not allowing them to perform their functions. To do it five useless since you won't be able to call on destroyers and distributed across the map enemies will either be able to cause their destroyers, or worse, capture the control point and call the boss. Despite the fact that this tactic is very annoying for the opponent, it is very easy to break it — just use two or three strong heroes as a “bait” and send the remaining monsters to kill and capture checkpoints. Trying to focus on summoning monsters Править Heroes can try to quickly beat the monsters to have time to cause more destroyers on their side. To do this the entire team (as do the whole team in General, any one) is not the best idea, because the monsters you need to kill to summon the destroyer, also have a certain respawn time, and keep them spending time to idle, not worth it. Category:PvP-mode Category:PvE-mode